


The Night of the Game

by revior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom!Stiles, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, High School, Human, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lacrosse, M/M, Male Slash, Oneshot, Slash, Smut, Sports, Stiles, Top!Derek, blowjob, handjob, smut oneshot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: or the one where Derek Hale gets mildly injured during a Lacrosse game and Stiles decides to help out
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 95





	The Night of the Game

Stiles Stilinski long knew that he would sit yet another match out on the bench, yet he didn’t mind it as much as his friend, Scott McCall thought he did. A part of Stilinski always loved just looking at the other players and how skilfully they played lacrosse. And even if the other part of him wanted to be out on the field and play, the first part was a lot stronger.

That, and Coach didn’t actually want him on the field.

Stiles’ friends, along with his Dad, all sat on the bleachers behind him, and the boy could tell that his Dad desperately hoped that his son would at least spend one match on the field instead of the benches.

“You ready?” asked Scott, before putting on his helmet and grabbing his stick.

“Well, it’s not like I’m playing, is it?” curtly replied Stiles, but smiled at his best friend. “Good luck, not that you’ll need it anyway.”

“Thanks.”

Scott didn’t even object to what Stiles had said, since there was no way that Stiles would actually be let onto the field, even if all the other available somehow ended up injured. And yet even if Stiles was pretty offended at the thought of that, he knew that Coach didn’t want his favorite member of the team to get injured.

Scott and all the other players of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team assumed their positions on the field. The whistle was blown, and the game started.

At the halftime, the other team was losing by one point, Derek Hale scoring two goals and Jackson Whittemore scoring one.

The first half of the second half passed when Stilinski heard groans come from the field. By then, he had mildly lost interest in the game and started playing with his laces, but the loud sound caught his attention.

“Fuck, Hale, you okay?” asked a player from the other team, helping the seemingly injured boy stand up on his feet.

“No, I think I sprained my ankle.”

Stiles instinctively went onto the field along with some other of the benched players, and even if that was probably against lacrosse rules that nobody actually knew, the judge let it pass.

A medic came on the field and examined the ankle. “It’s not broken or sprained, you just got a pretty bad hit, and I strongly suggest you get off the field if you want to play other games again this season.”

Derek rolled his eyes but did as asked. Some other player replaced him and the game continued.

Hale sat down next to Stilinski and the two boys observed the game in silence, Derek obviously tense. “Stilinski,” the latter mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Can you help me get into the changing rooms?” asked Hale, then continued when he saw Stilinski’s shocked expression. “I don’t want to sound like a sissy, but I really don’t want to injure myself.”

“Yes, of course,” answered Stiles, standing up and then helping his teammate do the same thing.

The two went to the locker room at an extremely slow pace. It took them a few minutes to get there, even though the distance was pretty short, and they didn’t even stop once.

Derek thanked Stiles once they made it in there, then he proceeded to change. He took off his shoes and socks, then the rest and went into the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist. Stiles finally turned around once Hale was out of the view.

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles became alarmed for whatever reason. “You okay in there?”

He received no response, so he decided to check in.

Stiles Stilinski stood in shock, his mouth wide open when he caught glimpse of Derek stroking his cock as the water ran all over him. He started to turn back, but Hale spotted him too. “Why are you leaving?” he asked, and Stiles had to admit that he didn’t know how to respond.

“What do you mean?”

“I see you staring at me from time to time. And it doesn’t take a genius to figure that you have an eye for both boys and girls. And since the game is still in progress, why don’t we just use that time for our own fun. It’s not like either of us has anything better to do.”

Stiles had to admit that the offer sounded tempting but he was too scared to move. “Derek…”

“I don’t want to sound like a jerk, but this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. We do this, and if you don’t like it you can say that and we never do anything again. How does that sound to you?”

Stiles nodded shyly. _I guess I’m doing this,_ he said to himself before taking off his clothes.

He covered his private part with both his hands and approached Derek. “Don’t be shy,” said the latter, grabbing his teammate’s hands and kissing him.

Stiles went with it, entangling his finger’s with Derek’s as the boy moved him against the wall and chuckled. “You’re sure about this, right?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Couldn’t be more serious.”

Stiles moved one of his hands and placed it around Derek’s member, slowly stroking it as the two made out. Hale took the free hand and placed it in Stiles’ mouth. “Suck,” he instructed, and Stilinski did what was asked of him.

Derek then moved his finger to Stiles’ cheeks and started by pushing one finger in, receiving a loud moan from Stilinski in response. “You like this don’t you?” he asked as he rhythmically pushed and pulled the finger before adding another.

“Yes,” answered Stiles, by then a moaning mess as the stroking of his hand gradually became faster, making Derek completely hard. “Derek?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can I suck your cock?” he asked, receiving a chuckle in response.

“You don’t even need to ask, Stiles.”

Stiles waited for Derek to pull both fingers out of his ass before going on his knees and licking the tip of Hale’s dick. He placed one of his hands around Derek’s dick and cupped his balls with the second.

He took the cock in his mouth and moved his head, taking more of it in his mouth with every move.

Derek grabbed Stiles by his hair and pushed his cock deeper into his mouth, making Stilinski gag. Stiles did the same thing by himself after that before Derek started to feel like he could come without even entering Stiles.

“Wait, Stiles, I want to come in you. Is that fine?”

“Yes, please,” answered Stiles, looking up at Derek and making the latter realize something.

“You haven’t been fucked before, have you?” asked Hale, receiving a nod from Stiles. “That’s alright, I’ll make sure to be as gentle as I can be.”

Stiles nodded and stood back up.

Derek kissed him passionately, tasting his own precum as he did so. “You’re a great cocksucker for someone who’s never done it before,” he complimented him.

“Thanks, I guess porn taught me that.”

“I’ll teach you everything porn can’t,” whispered Derek in Stiles’ ear. “But you’ll have to let me do it.”

Stiles let out a soft ‘yes’ before turning around and slightly bending over. “I want you inside of me, Derek. No, I _need_ you inside of me.”

“Wait, baby, I need to spread you open a bit before doing it.” Derek started with two fingers this time, making Stiles whimper at the unexpected mix of pleasure and pain. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, please don’t stop.”

Derek added a third finger before finally taking them all out. Stiles felt empty during those few moments of silence, then Derek spit on his own hand and grabbed his cock. “You ready, baby?”

Stiles nodded, pressing his forehead against the wall, and preparing himself, but the moment was totally unexpected. It was so much pleasure mixed with so much pain that he didn’t know which one to pick.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ waist and fucked him at a great speed until Stiles finally got used to the feeling of a cock in his ass and the pain had almost completely disappeared. And then, Derek hit the spot, making Stiles let out an unimaginably loud moan.

“Right there, Derek. Right there.”

Derek smiled as the bottom kept squirming in pleasure in front of him.

It didn’t take long for Derek to come in Stilinski’s ass and then he grabbed his cock and made the bottom come on his own turn.

He then sat down, Stiles in his lap, as they let the shower run over them and clean the cum while they made out passionately.

“I think we need to get dressed before someone walks in on us,” noted Stiles and Derek nodded.

“Yeah, we should do that.”

The two went back into the locker room hand in hand and then got dressed. Derek kissed Stiles and moved towards his ear. “Make sure to come to my place from time to time so we can do this again. We can do anything you want.”

Stiles nodded and kissed Hale who then left the locker room, but before he did so, Stiles noticed one last thing.

This time, Derek Hale wasn’t limping at all and Stiles Stilinski realized that it was all just a ploy to get the two some private space and time to do what both of them wanted.

He sat there, dumbfounded as the team walked in not long after.

They had won, but the players didn’t realize that Stiles and Derek scored a lot better than they did that night.


End file.
